Planeswalkers in Our World
by Lullaby121
Summary: The Gatewatch (Ajani's a cat because real world AU) do all sorts of normal real world stuff. Real world AU where the Gatewatch are young adults.
1. Planeswalkers Play Pokemon Go

**So this story is kind of partially based on a Pokemon Go adventure I had with my own group of friends. Enjoy :D**

"Haha!" Chandra leaped to her feet suddenly, "I got it!"

The only sign of Jace's frustration was the slight clenching of his jaw and the slightly tighter grip with which he held his phone.

"Nice!" Nissa congratulated her, "What're you gonna name them?"

Chandra tapped the back of her phone with her finger thoughtfully, "I don't know." She looked to Jace, "What's a good name for a Pikachu?"

"Ral?" Jace suggested dryly.

"I don't want to name my Pokemon after real people, Dum-Dum," Chandra snapped.

Jace rolled his eyes, "You asked me what I thought was a good name for your Pikachu. That's my answer."

Chandra pointedly turned her attention to Nissa, "What should I name it?"

Jace shook his head. He exited out of the game and started playing match three puzzles instead. He found it hard to actually catch any Pokemon though he didn't really know why. Yet, Chandra, who thought an inch was the size of a centimeter if she didn't have a ruler in front of her, could catch them no problem. It was easy to calculate the approximate distance the ball would have to be thrown in order to catch a Pokemon but apparently that wasn't actually helpful in catching them.

"Hey, Lili!" Chandra got to her feet and met their friend partway to the table the group was sitting at, "What should I name the Pikachu I just caught?"

"You should feed him to one of his buddies," Liliana shrugged indifferently.

Jace shook his head, "That's an awful way to put it, Lili."

Liliana sat down next to him with another shrug, "It's not my fault that it's basically what you're doing, Love."

Chandra looked completely horrified, and like her entire worldview had been shattered into a million pieces.

"You should name it Flower," Nissa suggested lightly.

"Flower is a beautiful name," Liliana agreed.

Chandra sat back down. She slowly said the word as she spelled it out.

Jace looked around, "Now we're just waiting on Gideon." The trees around them were quickly losing their leaves with the coming of winter. The grass was still vibrant green however. They were sitting under a gazebo in a park. The park was the only Pokestop that was conveniently positioned for all of them. There was a playground to Jace's right that was obviously designed for smaller children.

"Sorry I'm late guys," Gideon said as he jogged up.

Chandra shrugged, "It's fine. I caught a Pikachu!"

"Nice!" Gideon sat down next to the redhead, "What did you name it?"

"Flower," Nissa said.

A string of curses from Liliana interrupted the conversation.

Jace glanced over her shoulder, "More berries?"

"I don't need berries!" Liliana hissed in exasperation.

Chandra choked trying to hold back her laugh, getting her a disapproving glare from the brunette.

Jace shrugged.

"There's an Eevee nearby," Gideon commented.

"Eevee?" Nissa repeated, "I don't have one yet."

"Where is it?" Chandra asked instantly. She was suddenly seemingly unaware of the existence of Gideon's personal space. Her face was only a few centimeters from his.

Gideon was perfectly calm however, being more than used to this sort of thing.

Jace groaned internally. Now instead of sitting peacefully in the park they were going to have to follow Chandra as she paraded through town.

"Hold on, Dear," Liliana quickly butted in, "We should probably all get one more spin from this Pokestop before we accompany you on your little quest."

Chandra nodded, an excited grin plastered on her face. She looked down at her phone to spin the Pokestop.

Jace sighed and closed out of his puzzle game. He opened up Pokemon Go and spun the Pokestop as well. After all there wasn't any harm in getting more items.

They moment everyone had spun the Pokestop one last time Chandra was already ready to go. She excitedly led the way in the direction of the Eevee, taking the most direct route possible.


	2. Planeswalkers go Grocery Shopping

**So this one is less based off of my friends and I but I hope you like it.**

Nissa opened the fridge and scanned the contents. There were plenty of condiments and three or four canisters of whipped cream. She sighed. Chandra was going to die if she ate nothing but sweets all the time. Otherwise the fridge was empty. Most of the milk was gone. And they should probably get coffee creamer before Jace realized it was gone, if he hadn't already. Nissa closed the fridge and grabbed a notebook and pen out of the neighboring cabinet. She walked out into the living room where Chandra was watching Gideon play Skyrim.

"We need to go to the store," Nissa said, "We need stuff. What do we want for dinner?"

"Pizza rolls!" Chandra yelled instantly.

"Chandra, we had pizza rolls two nights ago," Gideon countered.

Chandra slumped into the couch, "Pizza rolls for lunch then?"

"Maybe," Gideon didn't dare agree because Chandra would not forget if he did.

Nissa smiled, "What about just pizza?"

"Sounds good," Gideon nodded, "I'll go get Jace and Lili so we can discuss this properly."

Nissa sat down on the couch next to Chandra, "What kind of coffee creamer should we get?"

"Some kind of peppermint kind?" Chandra suggested, "Jace likes peppermint."

Nissa cocked her head to the side, "I think the peppermint ones are seasonal though and it's not that time of the year yet."

"We can always look," Chandra shrugged, "We should get ice cream."

"We still have ice cream from yesterday," Nissa looked confused.

"Then I should get ice cream because I ate all of mine yesterday," Chandra shrugged.

"Chandra!" Nissa couldn't help but laugh at her friend.

"What did Chandra do?" Gideon asked as he came back out with Jace and Lili in tow.

"She ate all of her ice cream yesterday," Nissa said.

Chandra stuck her tongue out, "It was good."

Jace silently rolled his eyes.

"Shouldn't you savor something that's good and make it last longer, Love?" Liliana asked. Like the rest of them though she was entirely resigned to Chandra's tendency to eat her ice cream in one sitting.

The five of them came up with a list of the things they would need before piling into Gideon's blue SUV to go to the store.

"Chandra get off the cart," Gideon said firmly.

Chandra rolled her eyes and stepped off the cart, "You're no fun."

Liliana took the cart from her while Nissa pulled the list they had made out of her pocket.

"We forgot to put bread on the list," Jace said as they passed up the bread aisle.

Gideon grabbed bread and set it in the cart without stopping.

Chandra looked at Nissa, "How does he do that every single time?"

Nissa shrugged, "He's Gideon?"

Chandra laughed, "True though."

Jace yawned, "I wanna go home."

"I mean if you want to walk and don't want dinner then that's your choice, Dear" Liliana shrugged.

Nissa shook her head at Chandra who was desperately trying not to laugh. Nissa looked at her list, "Um...should we just go down the list or in order of what's closest?"

"Just go down the list," Gideon responded.

Nissa nodded, "At the top of the list is pizza."

"How many pizzas do we want?" Liliana asked.

"Ten thousand," Chandra smirked mischievously.

Jace ran his hands down his face, "Chandra, there is no way we can eat ten thousand pizzas before they aren't safe to eat anymore."

"Then fifty!" Chandra grinned.

Nissa sighed and looked at Gideon while Jace and Chandra continued to argue about the maximum amount of pizzas they could plausibly get, "Two maybe?"

Gideon looked at Liliana questioningly.

Liliana shrugged indifferently, "Sure."

Nissa led the way to the pizzas. The group decided on pepperoni and cheese.

"What's the most outrageous thing that could go on a pizza?" Chandra asked Nissa.

Nissa paused thoughtfully, "Um..." She shrugged, "Crab?"

"Crab pizza?" Chandra nodded, "That sounds interesting. But it doesn't sound like it would be bad."

Nissa shrugged, "I don't like seafood."

"We should probably get more ramen," Jace said suddenly.

"How in the nine hells do you know everything we need the moment we're in the store?" Chandra asked.

Jace glanced at her, "Because it's sitting right in front of us."

"But you're no help in making the list when we're at home."

Nissa sighed but didn't bother interrupting them, "Next on the list is milk."

Gideon nodded.

"Hey, Muscles, take over the cart for me," Liliana stepped away from the cart.

Gideon took over without complaint.

"We should get ice cream!" Chandra insisted.

"No," Liliana shook her head, "It's your problem that you ate it all yesterday. We're not getting more until none of us have any ice cream left."

Chandra turned a disapproving gaze to Jace, who pointedly ignored her.

Nissa patted Chandra's head.

The five of them got home with everything on the list, and the pizza rolls Chandra had wanted. Chandra, Gideon, and Nissa carried the groceries into the house while Liliana and Jace put them away.

"We'll start dinner in half an hour so that we'll be eating by six-thirty," Liliana stated commandingly.

Nissa nodded, "Sounds great."


	3. Planeswalkers Play Skyrim

"So, I was playing Skyrim the other day," Chandra sat on the back of the couch comfortably.

"Uh-huh," Gideon nodded.

"Is that why you were screeching like you were being murdered, Love," Liliana asked in amusement.

Chandra gave the brunette an annoyed, "I was not screeching thank you very much. Anyway, there's a thing I want you guys to go look at in Skyrim. It's a ruin."

"Okay," Gideon nodded again.

Chandra pushed down the urge to grin, "You guys should play Skyrim. I'll help you guys get to the ruin."

Gideon nodded, "Alright."

Jace rolled his eyes, "If you insist."

Nissa nodded silently.

Chandra got on the console version of the game and guided her friends to the ruin she was talking about. She waited just inside before guiding them into it.

"Should we go in at the same time?" Nissa asked.

"Jace and I already went in," Gideon admitted guiltily.

"Oh. Okay," Nissa nodded.

Chandra pushed down the urge to grin again.

"What's so interesting about this ruin anyway?" Jace asked, "Other than the fact that it's mostly intact, unlike most other Dwemer ruins."

"Just keep going," Chandra urged.

"There's a light," Nissa squeaked in surprise.

Chandra nodded, "You'll need to touch the light."

"Well there's bandits to loot first," Jace muttered.

Gideon gave Chandra a quizzical look but didn't question it.

"Here, you guys should touch the light at the same time!" Chandra suggested excitedly.

"Alright," Jace sounded uncertain. He glanced at his redheaded friend before turning back to his game, "It's not going to kill me is it?"

"It shouldn't," Chandra shook her head.

Jace's head snapped up and he stared at her, "Shouldn't?!"

"It won't kill you!" Chandra corrected insistently.

Jace rolled his eyes and sighed.

"So...we touch the light on three," Gideon suggested.

Everyone playing nodded.

"One. Two." Chandra grinned, "Three."

They all touched the light.

"Oh my god that noise," Nissa cringed.

"Chandra, if I go deaf it is your fault," Jace muttered.

"You're not going to go deaf," Chandra snapped.

After a few seconds Nissa whispered, "The light stopped."

Chandra started to laugh.

"I really don't like tha-SHIT!" Jace squeaked.

Chandra started cackling as he friends started screaming. Their characters were falling down a deep pit. She had stumbled on it on accident. Liliana started to snicker behind them. Finally their characters landed, relatively safely in a pool of water.

Gideon chuckled, "You, Chandra, are very evil."

Chandra pouted at him. He had remained relatively calm.

"I swear to God, Chandra!" Jace yelled. He sat back and glared at her, "This. This is why I don't trust you."

"You trust me just fine," Chandra stuck her tongue out.

Nissa shrugged, "Meeko seems to like the water though."

Chandra nodded, "Besides, it's not like you died." She grinned and skipped out of the living room, "I've had my fun!"

Jace growled softly and went back to the document he had been working on before she had goaded him into playing the game.

Liliana shook her head in amusement, "I will say, it was entertaining to watch three full grown adults shriek like children."

"Lili," Jace rolled his eyes.

Gideon chuckled again, "It was fun."

Nissa nodded.

"If you weirdos say so," Jace mumbled.


End file.
